


give the kids a break

by chrobins



Series: Miraculous Ladybug and her Chat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry these are so short, but I do hope you enjoy them anyway!</p><p>ladybug and chat noir need a decent break once in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	give the kids a break

Ladybug plopped down on the metal surface, leaning against the railing on top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir followed suit, their shoulders touching, though for once, Ladybug didn’t mind the proximity. “Even though we didn’t have to use our powers today with that robber, I feel so exhausted.” 

 

“Agreed, my lady.” Chat Noir sighed, stretching out his legs in front of him. Ladybug’s breathing was laboured, much more so than usual. Maybe she had a cold...maybe he should have picked a spot indoors rather than atop the city with a gentle, night breeze blowing through. But he wasn’t so opposed to the idea as he felt her shift closer to him, her blue eyes closed, long, dark lashes fanning across her red cheeks. How he wished he could kiss those cheeks.

 

“Can we just...stay here awhile?” Ladybug asked, pulling her knees to her chest, finding a comfortable spot to rest her head against his shoulder. Chat Noir felt so warm to the touch, felt safe like home. “I’m...too tired to move.”

 

Chat Noir smiled. “Of course, my lady. I think I’m in need of a cat nap myself.” He mused, though even his voice sounded lackluster, fatigued. Fighting akumatized villains was exhausting, but chasing down a robber was something that didn’t happen often, but tiring nonetheless. Chat Noir’s legs felt like jelly, his mind felt exhausted...and by Ladybug’s side, he felt safe, at home. He reached out to rest his clawed hand atop hers, felt his face go red when she didn’t pull away.

 

He wished that by some miracle, his fast-beating heart would keep him awake so he could watch Ladybug more, watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her slightly parted pink lips, her dark, dark hair that was such a contrast against his own...but alas his heart betrayed him and Chat Noir felt himself slowly succumbing to sleep. And he secretly wished that when he woke up, she’d still be there, pressed against her side, lightly holding his hand.

 

But Ladybug had awoken first, peeling herself from Chat Noir, but not before scratching him underneath his chin, a spot she found made Chat’s ears wiggle, and kissed him on the cheek for good measure. He looked peaceful lying there, a slight smile on his lips, pale lashes fanned across golden cheeks. “Wake up, kitty.” She purred to him, scratching him underneath his chin a little more until his bright green eyes fluttered open in amazement, like he was looking at the most beautiful person in the world. “Enjoy your cat nap?”

 

Chat Noir looked around before jumping up on his feet, stretching his sleepy limbs before bowing in front of her. “Very well, my lady. All thanks to you.”

 

Ladybug felt her face go red. “Oh hush, you’re being too much.” She got out her yo-yo and perched atop the railing, looking down at the gorgeous night view of Paris, the lights of street lamps stretching to the horizon. “See you tomorrow, Chat?”

 

He smiled. “As always, my lady.” Chat Noir bowed again as she jumped off the edge and swung off into the night. He found himself leaning over the railing, watching her red spotted figure disappear into the black night, his lovely mistress, the most amazing girl in all of Paris.  

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
